


Promised Dreams (TamakixHaruhi One shot)

by CalamityNight



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, OHHC - Freeform, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, ouran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityNight/pseuds/CalamityNight
Summary: After many of Tamaki's attempts to get a date, Haruhi finally accepts. She accepts, but with one catch, he is not allowed to use any of his money on this date. Thus he prepares to take her out on what he states as a "commoners date" The date comes with its own trials as the twins and haruhi's father follow them around, and run into the other members of the host club on their way. By many errors on their part to make this date more interesting, Haruhi is given the opportunity to learn more about her beloved senpai.





	Promised Dreams (TamakixHaruhi One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! I finally wrote an ouran fanfiction. I have noticed that there truly isn’t many fanfictions of this lovely ship...which I find kinda odd. So here I am to contribute to this beautiful pair of characters! I STILL FEEL LIKE I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! STILL PLEASE ENJOY!

        Tamaki ran up the stairs of the small acquainted apartment building. Knocking on the door of the room he knew held his dear Haruhi, he freaked out. It was only on a whim that he asked her again after many failed trials to go out on a date with him. He couldn't believe the joy that took over him when she finally gave in and said yes. Though there was one request made for this particular date and he nearly panicked at the thought of it. Until he viewed it into the perspective of researching the ways of the commoners life style. He knocked on the door with much excitement. The door soon creaked open and he was met with Haruhi's father's angry glare. 

"Good afternoon my dear Ranka. I have come to pick up Haruhi for our..." Tamaki was cut short as he was now being held in a choke hold. 

"Who gave you the right to come for my beloved daughter! I've already told you, I would never give her up to you!" he yelled menacingly. 

"Please just let me explain" Tamaki struggled to release himself from the hold. "I promise we're just going out on a safe date, nothing more. Ranka please, I...can't...breathe..."he found himself falling and dropping face first onto the floor. 

"A date?...she didn't mention she was going on a date. I wonder why she didn't tell me about it? Mostly if she was going out with the likes of you"

"I did much research and I promised her to not use any of my reliable assets. This is an all out commoners style date"

"Glad to admit that Haruhi is not home. She went out a couple of hours ago with those other friends of yours. She probably knew she wouldn't have much fun this afternoon being stuck with you" 

"Other friends...?" Tamaki whispered, her fathers words sticking him through the heart. 

"Hey, boss is here" He turned at the sound of Hikaru's voice. 

"You...Did you kidnap my Haruhi!"

"We just took her out for some shopping, no big deal" Kaoru said coming in next. 

"I think we did a really good job with her" Hikaru commented. 

"What did you do to her!?" Tamaki asked, concerned filling him. "Where is she?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" they snickered as they responded in unison.

     Haruhi walked in and Tamaki froze at the sight. She walked in wearing a simple white spaghetti strap dress, with ruffles at the chest, a thick waist band made with extract of the dress fabric wrapping around her with spiked ruffles going down to her knees. They accompanied it nicely with a pair of light pink pump heels and a small flower light pink purse. She had an extension of a long ponytail connected to her hair falling onto her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Tamaki senpai, I was suppose to be home before you showed up" Haruhi commented as she walked inside. 

"...You're...so cute" he commented, covering his mouth as his face began to blush. "So you went out with these two, to get an outfit for our date?" He asked confidently. 

"Not exactly, they kind of overheard and they showed up this morning without any warning. They wouldn't leave, so I just gave up and went with them"

"We wanted her to look nice for you" they commented together. "Don't you like it Tamaki?"

"I do, but...if this isn't what she wanted to do. I think the two of you should stay out of other peoples plans"

"It's okay senpai. In a way, I guess I did have fun shopping with them. They do have an eye for nice things. I'm probably going to get stuck with more debt with the amount this dress cost me though"

"No worries about that" Kauro said happily. 

"Yeah, the dress is on us. It's one of our mothers latest design. We needed someone of your stature to test it out on" Hikaru commented cocky. "So you helped us both in a little experiment for our mother. The dress looks great, thanks"

"Oh, if it's okay with you two. Then I guess I'll take it, thank you. I guess we can go now Tamaki senpai"

"Uh, yeah. I suppose, right this way" Tamaki spoke in his gentle manner as he walked her out the door.

"I can't believe my little girl is going out with such a baffon" Ranka cried out. 

"Well I have an idea" Hikaru stated. 

"A very fun idea, of course" Kaoru hopped in. 

"Why don't we follow them? Watch how this date plans out" the both gave their mischievous smirks at the man that cried down on his knees. They watched him rub the tears from his eyes and stand up tall. "Better hurry and get ready, we wouldn't want to lose track of them" they snickered. 

        Tamaki and Haruhi walked down her neighborhood. Tamaki tried his best to dress casually and blend in as good as possible. Still none of that worked as all eyes were on them both. He couldn't help it, he thought to himself. He was such a handsome boy, an essence of beauty, there was no way he wouldn't catch the attention of commoners around him. He looked down as Haruhi only looked forward at where she was walking. Of course, he had such a cute girl walking beside him. A beautiful couple roaming around, a couple...he blushed and giggled at the fact.

        Haruhi felt his movements, but kept looking forward. He was probably doing something embarrassing, she thought. The realization that she had no idea where she was going hit her. She stopped walking and turned over to look at Tamaki. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at her concerned. She never noticed how his eyes glistened before. They weren't on the verge of tears at all, still they shined brightly as they stared down at her. His face was gentle as a smile formed on his lips. She knew that gaze so well, but today it felt different. She felt a sudden heat go up her cheeks and turned around. The knowledge of knowing that this was a real date hit her with a punch. 

"I was just wondering where we were going. You seemed to have gotten distracted and I can't lead us somewhere I don't know"

"Oh, I apologize for getting distracted. I planned a picnic for us in a park not too far from here"

"A picnic...it won't be full of all your fancy food, will it?"

"Fear not Haruhi, everything that you will be feasting on is made by yours truly" he sounded so confident. 

"I didn't know you could cook Tamaki senpai"

"I learned a thing or two from Misuzu during our summer vacation in Karuizawa"

"Guess you really weren't just wasting time in the resort"

Tamaki landed his hand softly on Haruhi's back and began to lead her towards the park. She was lead out of the neighborhood, but it was still of normal surroundings. They walked up a hill where a old grown tree sat. The sun rays hit perfectly on top of it and the shadows created patterns with the leaves. Under the tree sat a large pink blanket with picnic baskets. As Haruhi and Tamaki sat down, he began to take out plates and cups. Of course they were beautiful and fancy tea cups that appeared just like the ones used in the host club. The plates with small gold riming and the pure silver utensils. These things were overlooked, she didn't expect him to buy cups and plates just to look like he wasn't trying to use his money. She would have known that he went out of his way to appear like a regular person, and she didn't want anything that wasn't him. He began to take out delicious looking foods that made Haruhi's mouth water. This reminded her that she didn't eat breakfast due to the twins distractions. They began to eat and talk about their fun at school and the host club. Hikaru, Kaoru and Ranka sat at the bench on the other far side of the tree. They watched as they laughed happily, everything seemed normal, and the twins were starting to get bored.

"This is getting boring" Hikaru commented. He hopped off from the bench and pulled out his phone.

"What are you planning to do?" There was a bit of worry mixed with the excitement of Kaoru's voice.

"Making a request"

        Tamaki and Haruhi conversed peacefully with one another, as they enjoyed their food. He was full of glee to hear her compliment his cooking. Everything was perfect until they heard the sound of barking in the distance. It was a flash of gold that came from nowhere as it tackled Tamaki down. The feel of soft fur and the sensation of a masses tongue landing kisses on his face. He knew these things all too well. He opened his eyes to  take in the view of his beloved pet. Tamaki sat himself back up and grabbed a good hold of her. His dog barked out of happiness and landed more kisses. He took in the sight of the ruined picnic, he then turned towards the sound of panting. One of his servants reached them and stopped to catch her breath. 

"I'm so sorry Master Tamaki" she bend over to apologise. "Antoinette just went crazy and ran off. She must have smelled you. I should have had a tighter hold on her"

"You don't need to apologise" he gave her a questioning expression. "But, why are you here?"

"We recieved a request to give Antoinette her walk here today"

"I gave no request" they both stared at each other in confusion.

     Hikaru busted out in laughter as he watched Tamaki's expressions. Now it'll hopefully get a little more interesting, he hoped.

"I-I am truly sorry Master Tamaki. There must have been some miscommunication. I will take my leave"

"It's okay. You may go. I'll take care of her walk from here on" He waved goodbye at his servant, then turned over to Haruhi. He gave Haruhi an apologetic smile. "the picnic appears to have been ruined" he petted his dog as he spoke. "I'm sorry"

"No need to worry Senpai, I had my fill. So, this must be the famous Antoinette"

"Yes! One of my top two main princess's"

"Who is the other one?"

"You, of course" Haruhi's face became flushed before she looked away. "Do you like animals, Haruhi?"

"I've never had any of my own, but I'm not bothered by them"

"Really? that's great! I believe Antoinette will like you very much. Isn't that right, girl?" Antoinette let out a happy bark before beginning to sniff at Haruhi. He watched as they softly played with one another. His eyes softened at the scene before him. Haruhi smiled and giggled lightly as she petted his dear dog. To him it was a beautiful sight, one that warmed his heart. He began to pick up the food, plates and silverware that had been moved all around the picnic blanket. Organizing to the best of his abilities, he was done without interruption. Grabbing a hold of his dear pets leash and standing up he then extended his open hand out to Haruhi. "Shall we go to our next destination?" 

"There's more than just this?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"Don't worry my dear Haruhi, I planned the whole day out for us" He smiled wide causing her heart to skip. Taking his hand he pulled her up to her feet. "I did promise to insure that you have a good time after all"

"As long as you don't go overboard"

"I give you my word, just trust me"

They walked down the street with Hikaru, Kaoru and Ranka in tow. Haruhi and Tamaki seemed to be enjoying being together. This was completely nerving for Ranka. He grabbed a hold of the twins arms in irritation. At first they thought it would be fun to try and complicate their date together. Yet something about the two on this date made them reconsider. Was it the way they smiled at each other? Or the way they stared at one another with soft eyes. They watched as Tamaki handed over Antoinette's leash to Haruhi. Her body trembled with nervousness as she clutched onto it. She had never walked a dog before, this new experience seemed rather frightening to her. As she began to walk her, Tamaki appeared amused with Haruhi's uptight appearance. After a while Tamaki's actions played in slow motion in their eyes. He smoothly ended up gracing his hand onto hers, until he finally grabbed a hold of it. Haruhi felt her stomach turn as his warm hand hovered over her. His hand was soft at the touch; Although he had the courage to act, it didn't keep him from feeling embarrassed. He looked away from her as his cheeks turned a rosy color. Haruhi's eyes glued onto Antoinette's back, a part of her wanted to run away as her face began to burn. The twins held onto Ranka's arms, keeping him away from the two. He reddened from anger and embarrassment of seeing his daughter like this. They joked with Haruhi's father in a means to calm him down. It was hard, but worked soon enough as they reached their destination. They stopped at the surprised of all the cherry blossom trees. They lined up perfectly straight along the parks walkway.

"Wow, I had no idea there was a place like this around" Kaoru commented.

"Of course there is. We commoners are allowed to have lovely views as well, aren't we?" Ranka responded with a proud sounding voice. "This park is always this beautiful in the spring"

"I have to admit, it looks just like a perfect photograph"

"Indeed it does. Haruhi used to love coming here as a child" His eyes soften as he stared up at the trees and then at Haruhi. "She loved watching the petals fall. She and her mother both did"

"Did you stop...?" Kaoru didn't have to finish his sentence as Ranka already nodded in response.

"We stopped when her mother passed. There just wasn't enough time" He felt his heart ache as he watched Haruhi's eyes grow from the surprised. She too seemed to have forgotten about this place until now. "How did he know..."

Tamaki held tighter onto her hand as he watched her eyes glow. He thought about how the petals falling complimented her beauty. Antoinette began to jump up and down as she tried to catch the petals. They laughed at his dogs adorable actions. The atmosphere was calm and he felt a feeling of success fill him.

"This is such a beautiful park, don't you think?" Tamaki asked as he grabbed a hold of a petal. "I was walking by when it caught my eye"

"It's a popular spot for flower viewing" her face became a bit saddened as she responded.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?"

"Not really, I just remembered something" she stared straight forward as she spoke. The park was full of life. The sound of birds and the couples that surrounded them. The laughter coming from behind and ahead of them. The chatter emitting from the people by the lake. Memories began to pile on to her.

"My mother always wished to come to flower viewings. She always imagined about how beautiful it looked in person. I wish to bring her here one day with you..." Haruhi's stare jolted towards Tamaki. He smiled down at her. A smile so subtle filled with a bit of pain. "Could it be that those are the memories you're thinking of?"

"How did you know?" he didn't respond. "My mother used to bring me here all the time. She would always talk about how beautiful the trees were. We would come and watch the flowers bloom. We would ride the boats on the lake up ahead"

"It sounds like a wonderful time"

"It was"

"Would you allow me-" His eyes gleamed down at her. He appeared to be thinking about his words clearly. "Would you allow me to make some new wonderful memories with you?"

His words caused her to throw her hand against her chest. It wasn't hard to miss the small grin that quickly crossed his face. She took a deep breath and began to walk once again.

"Help yourself" She responded with an embarrassed quiver to her voice.

The twins couldn't help but groan at his sappy words. Ranka was frozen by the scene. To watch his strong daughter have her walls broken down. Watch her blush and accept such acts, it was something he could never imagined.

"Kotoko, it seems that our little girl isn't so little anymore"

"If you want, we could figure out another way to ruin this date?" Hikaru suggested. "Hm, maybe...-?" as he ran through his thoughts they were ruined by a sudden impact. He looked down to catch a flash of dirty blonde hair. Soon being met by recognizable large brown eyes. "Honey senpai?"

"Hika-chan! Kau-chan!" He called out happily. "I knew it had to be you"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison. 

"Takashi and I wanted to view the pretty cherry blossoms here"

"You guys knew about this place?" Kaoru let out in shock.

"Mhmm, we saw it last time we came to visit Haru-chan during spring"

"And you failed to tell us?" Hikaru asked.

"We figured you guys knew, it's in a neighborhood like this...It's kinda hard to miss"

"Hmm" Mori agreed. 

"Well-I mean..." Hikaru turned to Kaoru.

"I guess you're right" Kaoru accepted defeat.

"Hello Ranka, It's nice to see you again"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mitsukuni"

"Are you guys here to view the flowers too?"

"Nope" Hikaru responded.

"We're here on an important mission" Kaoru added. 

"And what's that?"

"We're spying on Tamaki's and Haruhi's date" Their voice collide as they snickered together. 

"Date? Was that today?"

"Just see for yourself" Their eyes all turned to look at the two who were now seating on a beach underneath a tree.

"Oh! they look happy" he said cheerfully. "I want to help too! let's go Takashi"

It was amazing how they didn't get caught. How they rushed from tree to tree in a way to keep hidden. They reached the tree which Tamaki and Haruhi sat under. Honey climbed the tree with great care, so he could go unnoticed. Reaching a high branch he began to shake it. With this he caused many petals to fall on top of them.

"With this we can make a more romantic atmosphere" Honey spoke cheerfully to himself. 

They were both suffocated out of nowhere as flowers fell onto them. Antoinette hopped with great energy causing Haruhi to lose hold of the leash. In a great panic Tamaki catch it midair. They stood up from the bench and looked up, but their vision was interrupted.

"That was quite sudden" Tamaki expressed as he shuck some off of his clothing. He then brushed them off of Haruhi's head. "A shower of flowers, huh..."

"Definitely sounds like something you would do"

Tamaki laughed from her statement. "I suppose you're right" As he brushed the petals off of her head, he didn't expect for his dog to jump on her. Without any warning, Haruhi fell sideways on to the grass. "Haruhi!" He yelled out in worry. Slowly helping her up, she dusted herself off, but even that didn't hep fully. "There is dirt on your dress"

"Oh..."

"She get's excited sometimes"

"I can just go wash it off. The restrooms are not that far from here"

"Is that okay?"

"It won't take me long, wait for me here" she headed off to the restrooms with great speed.

Honey and Mori had returned back to the twins and Ranka. Honey's face was sad and concerned. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble" He told the twins. 

"Haruhi's a strong girl" Hikaru responded.

"All this will do is just strengthen her up some more" Kaoru finished off. 

Haruhi washed the dirt off her dress. She was glad that she did it as soon as she did or else it would have stained. She looked at herself in the mirror before her. She could barely recognize herself. She had grown used to her short hair and boy pants. It didn't shock her to see herself like this, but it did feel like a far away image of herself. She held her face tightly in between her hands as she remember Tamaki's response to this outfit. She didn't understand why she became so flustered. Brushing it off she walked out of the restrooms. The door sung open and she stopped as it impacted with something. She froze for a minute as she made contact with a pair of black eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. They grew in response to her presence.

"Haruhi..." The voice brought her back to herself. Kyoya stood right before her. He stepped aside to allow her access to get out. The door sung close as soon as she stepped out. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here"

"Well I never thought I would run into you here, Kyoya senpai"

"I can see why you would figure that, considering this is a commoners park"

"That's a way to put it, I guess"

"You seem very dressed up. May I ask what calls for such an occasion?" Haruhi's face turned into a rosy tint. A smirk appeared on Kyoya's face as he enjoyed the look on her face. "I see. Today must be the infamous date"

"How-"

"You think Tamaki could have kept that to himself" He cut her off before she could ask such an obvious question. "I at least heard about it for a week straight"

"I see...and what brings you here?"

"Just a little bit of business arrangements"

"What kind of arrangements could you have with a place like this?"

"If you must know, I am thinking of purchasing this lovely park. I think it would be a great idea to bring some sort of product to the commoners market"

"That sounds great, but what does that have to do with this park?"

"What do you think of a small spa here, Haruhi?" She seemed to be thinking about it. "Perhaps in a building looking off on to the lake. It's full of cherry blossom petals right now, a truly beautiful sight. I thought about something while I was in France, both social classes get I'll. Commoners work just or even more than we higher class do. I believe they also deserve some form of manner to relax"

"That's very kind of you, Kyoya senpai"

"Well I shouldn't be distracting you any longer. Wouldn't want Tamaki to find out that I am keeping you from your date"

"I'm sure he wouldn't worry about it...Still, I should go" she began to walk away.

"Haruhi..." He called out to her. She stopped immediately. "I met a certain blonde woman in France" She turned around with wide eyes. Kyoya's eyes lingered towards Tamaki who played with Antoinette. Many have stopped to watch him. Eyes on him as he smiled and laughed around like a child. It didn't take long for Tamaki to notice that his date was taking a while to head back. He began to search soon making eye contact with each other. Haruhi stared down at the ground, not realizing it. "She had a dog that looked a lot like Antoinette. I heard it had a brother or sister living in Japan" A smirk plastered on his lips as Tamaki ran towards them. He stopped in front of Haruhi, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "She said she thinks about her faraway son every day...She lives with her parents and that dog" He froze with his arm midway across her.

"Was she in good health?" Haruhi hurried back towards him, rushing out of Tamaki's arm. Kyoya couldn't help taking a step back from the surprise. "Did you find her in good health?"

"Yes. She's doing very well...and she was smiling a lot" Antoinette barked loudly causing Haruhi to turn around. "She...Is praying that her son in Japan is living the way he wants to" Her eyes began to water as she watched the tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm glad...She's smiling, I'm so glad" Tamaki responded as he started to rub off his tears. 

Kyoya moved around Haruhi with such grace as he headed towards his annoying best friend. He then hit Tamaki on the head with his notebook.

"Now Now, this is no time to be crying. You haven't forgotten about your date, have you?" Tamaki sniffed as he nodded his head. "I'll be taking my leave now" Kyoya bent over and grabbed a hold of Antoinette's leash. It was strange as she happened to change her behavior once that happened. Antoinette sat firm beside him without making a sound. Her energy completely gone from her body. "Perhaps it'll be best if I take Antoinette from here on out. We wouldn't want another accident" he turned and gave Haruhi a nice side smile.

"Thank you Kyoya" Tamaki spoke a grateful smile crossed his lips. "You're truly are a great friend"

"Oh enough of that, go on and run along now" he watched as they walked away together. A couple minutes later Kyoya felt the sense of people now creeping up on him. "And what are you guys doing here?" He asked as he shifted his attention over to the hist club members and Ranka.

"Just trying to have a little fun" Hikaru gave him his devilish smile. 

"You sure that was a good idea to do? Kaoru asked in his soft tone. He sounded worried and his expression definitely showed it.

"Tama-chan seemed very happy"

"Haruhi is a rather odd girl, don't you think?" Kyoya threw this question towards Ranka.

"What makes you say that?"

"She is highly curious about our dear host King, but she fails to realize that he is an open book. All she has to do is ask...unless, she's afraid to?" They all watched as both Haruhi and Tamaki now nervously walked beside each other. Haruhi seemed to be keeping a bit of distance from him, but it was obvious she wanted to touch him. "I guess all of that is left up to her"

"I don't want to give her up...Not to him" Ranka's fist shuck as they tightened. "Why did it have to be so soon?"

"A part of being a parent is watching your precious ones grow up" Kyoya said with a smile as he grabbed onto Ranka's shoulder.

"Haruhi is a really special girl" The twins said together. 

"She gives me lots of sweets and she cares for all of us too" Honey added.

"Your daughter has grown into a fine woman. She is a dear friend to us all. She's saved the people in this club, all in her own way. You are not letting her go Ranka, you're only witnessing an amazing growth. One you helped shape and develop as a beloved father"

"Is that so?-" He straightened his back and pulled down on his outfit. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Perhaps it's time for us to go home, gentleman"

"I couldn't agree more"

"It was starting to get boring anyway" Hikaru commented.

"Want to go home and play some games?" Kaoru suggested.

"Takashi and I already enjoyed the flower viewing and I'm in the mood for cake!" Honey jumped up and down in his gleeful way.

"How about you all come over for some tea?" Ranka asked.

"I think that is a lovely idea. I'll order the cake for Honey senpai as well" Kyoya pulled out his phone as they all began to walk away.

"Kyoya is thinking about purchasing this park" Haruhi informed Tamaki of what was going on. "He said he's thinking about putting a spa here, that this park has a lovely view of the flowers"

"That's definitely true. A spa would be lovely here, would you like to go to one?"

"I've never been to a spa before. He said that because of the woman in France, he saw no reason why commoners should not be treated as everyone else"

"He's completely right. Kyoya, he's a greater friend than I could have ever asked for"

"You're just as great, Tamaki senpai"

"You think so?"

"You always put everyone first. Work so hard to make all of us smile" she smiled softly at him. "Your wish came true, didn't it? You made all these people smile so your mother could smile. You've always had a beautiful dream, senp-" she was cut short by Tamaki's sudden action. Her eyes widen and she began to burn at the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

Tamaki could feel the heat emitting from her face. He held her tightly by her cheeks as he pulled back. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself" he let out a chuckle. "You were just so cute" She began to stutter and could no longer make out any words. Her face had become completely red from her flustering blush. Watching her just made him want to kiss her even more. He leaned in once again and she closed her eyes tightly. At that sign he retreated and planted a single kiss on her forehead. This only caused her to show more flush on her face. Turning for a cute rose tint to an adorable red tone. She shoved him away with her weak short arms. Her palms smacked on her face as she tried to hold herself together. She looked at him with wide eyes and enlarged pupils. She bowed her head quickly, breaking her eye contact with him. He thought he's seen it all; every cute face any girl could ever make. He found out in this moment that he was wrong. That there was no cuter expression than one that was made by Haruhi. "Tell me, Haruhi have I made you smile?"

"Y-yes, of course" she stuttered with her words.

"You look beautiful when you smile. I want you to be a part of my new dream, Haruhi"

"Huh?" she was confused and shocked by his words.

"Along side my dream for my mother, I want to make you smile too. For every passing minute of every day, I want to be a reason that you smile"

The wind blew by the two of them. His hair brushed his face gently and petals flew around them. The sky had begun to shift in colors as evening was approaching them. Haruhi dropped her hands up against her chest, she feared that her heart might burst out any minute. This scene was no different from what she's used to getting being in the host club. Yet Tamaki's words and his soft stare gave her feelings she didn't understand. 

"Princess, would you give me that honor?" he spoke in a genuine manner. Soft, calm and a bit of fear, he never averted his gaze as he waited for an answer.

"Yes"

His eyes widen and gleamed with joy, a big grin appeared across his face. Tamaki moved fast as he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Her hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders, but as she watched his happy face her fear vanished. He gently put her down back on her feet and bend down to her height. Their faces were so close together and she wondered if he could hear the sound of her hearts rapid beating. He placed one hand on to her cheek and rubbed his thumb softly. He felt that small portion of her skin. It was so soft, it made him feel safe, comfortable and so happy being with her. He turned his gaze over from his hand to her eyes. She was beautiful and he didn't deserve her, all these thoughts ran through his mind. These thoughts that made him want to run, quickly vanished as she put her hand above his. She squeezed tightly onto it and slowly began to close her eyes. She raised herself up on the tip of her toes and seemed to have sucked a deep breath in. This was her way of giving him permission, he wanted to chuckle, she was so adorable. Still he took it with honor and pride. He planted a kiss on her once again. Haruhi didn't know how she had been the girl of his dreams for a long time. Now that he had her, there was nothing that would make him let go.


End file.
